Meet you somewhere else
by Inamioly
Summary: McAbby! Ziva's back, everyone worries about her... but what about Abby? Doesn't she need a shoulder to cry on? Read and Review. Oh, and enjoy, lool.


"Ziva's finally home." A voice murmured from behind, and the man was startled. He had been staring at Abby's empty lab, an empty feeling twitching his stomach into a knot. He turned his head around undesirably quickly, ending up with a girly face a few inched from his. "Watch it." She smiled.

"Abby. Didn't see you there." McGee's husky voice echoed in the hollow floor.

"Obviously." The goth stepped inside her lab with confidence, while her tone told him otherwise. "You wanted something? Did Gibbs need anything?"

"Oh… hum.." He stuttered, and allowed himself to the unusually dark room. "No, actually no. I just felt like checking out how you were."

"Always honest." Abby grinned sweetly from her chair, twisting one of her loose ponytails, and he laughed back, musing at how easily she would have been mistaken with the 'hardcorish-type-of-girl'.

"Only with you." He replied frankly, and raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"I'm great, Timmy. Ziva's back, you and Tony did not get smashed into potatoes, Gibbs is happy. Kinda." She sounded cheerful.

"Abbs…" He begged, his voice soft. Gently, as if he were afraid she might break down on him, he approached her and put a hand on her shoulder, his thumb caressing her neck.

"What? You think I'm not happy? I am. I'm in heaven, actually! Literally, I can even see the unicorns and the care bears, all smiling and offering ice creams, and gums, and cakes, and lollipops, and chocolates – oohh, white chocolate, my favorite!" Abby's eyes had darted upwards, and so had the corners of her mouth. Her fingers excitedly messed up her already messed up ponytails. Had he not felt so strongly about that woman – grown-up-girl -, he would have dared to call her mad, insane. Instead, he just laughed along.

Then it stopped. Her hands suddenly stopped moving, resting on her legs; her eyes stopped eyeing the future, painfully focused on the present; her features stopped grinning. Suddenly, she was Abby again. Suddenly she was the Abby-who-just-lost-Kate again, and he felt impossibly powerless. He knew she would eventually shatter. He had known better than to expect her to be able to keep her smiley face for much longer. He was miserable. He had been miserable, thinking how hopeless she must have felt the entire time, blind with fear, possessing less than a faint hope that they might even come back, let alone come back alive. They had been Kate. No, worse: they had been four Kate swords incessantly stabbing her heart. Her _semper fi_ heart, if Gibbs allowed him. She was always there for them.

They returned home looking forward to being hugged by the oddly joyful lab girl. No-one ever thought of hugging her. No-one ever thought she needed. But she did. They were her family; they had been in a life threatening situation. And she did need someone to hold her and tell her everything was going to be just fine.

The young agent grabbed her softly by the shoulders, bravely maintaining eye contact. It was hard, though, as they were so lifeless he was afraid they would bring him down themselves. She stared back at him, a silent plead in her expressionless features. He embraced her, holding her tightly against his own body, feeling her warmth, her tears, her shaky arms around his neck.

"We're here now, Abbs." He soothed, caressing her cheek.

"It's just… It's just you, and Tony, and Ziva… And Gibbs. You were all there." She sobbed, and he felt helpless for the hundredth time that day.

"I know."

"You could have been killed, and I would never see any of you again."

"I know." He kept repeating, conscious of how lame it sounded.

"What would I do without you all? I already lost a friend. She was awesome, you know? Kate really rocked." She giggled in between her sobbing. "All the stuff we did together. She sure seemed a goody, but McGee… you'll never know what we did in our girls nights out." She finished secretively, and he blushed. He had a pretty good idea. Tony had made him join him at a stakeout once.

"We would not dare to leave you, Abbs, you know that." He assured her, a smile on his face.

"We know you would hunt us down, even if you had to meet us up there in heaven. Do yo-"

The goth suddenly took her head from his shoulder, grinning like mad. McGee appeared a little taken aback. "Who says I'll go to Heaven?"

"Don't you want to?" He asked, confused.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" She retorted quickly, not giving him time to think about the question itself.

"Is that- is that a rhetorical qu-?"

She pressed her lips onto his, and he responded in an equally fiery way.

"As far as I know, we're still breaking rule twelve. No law breakers go to Heaven, Timmy." She eyed him carefully, anxious to hear his reply.

"Then I guess you'll meet me in hell, Abbs." McGee told her in mock resignation, and raised _both_ eyebrows suggestively.

A/N: I know, I know. Outrageously small. But I wanted to do something McAbby, and it is SO not my element… worse than a fish out of water. LOOL

Hope you liked it, Read and Review, as usual

P.S. I guess you may have found out by now – I am a drama queen. I mean, come on! All my stories revolve around drama xD LOOL, what can I say? I can write about sheer happiness, it's so not interesting : P

Fbya


End file.
